Give me a sign
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Con desesperación Karamatsu espera una señal de Ichimatsu, algo que le diga que no es el fin... que no todo esta acabado. One-shot [Au] KaraIchi.
Hola. Este es un pequeño One-shot dedicado a **Sushimatsu** y **LaV3nus6**. Espero que les guste.

Inspirado en la canción de el mismo nombre. Give Me A Sign de Breaking Benjamin.

 **Resumen:** Con desesperación Karamatsu espera una señal de Ichimatsu, algo que le diga que no es el fin... que no todo esta acabado. One-shot [Au] KaraIchi.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna :D

* * *

 **Give me a sign.**

Debía haberle dicho "te amo" esa mañana, debía haberlo jalado a la cama de nuevo y quedarse hasta tarde disfrutando de las caricias y besos matutinos, esos que le gustaban tanto... esos que terminaban por despertarlo en todos los sentidos.

Debía hacerlo, pero no lo hizo y era justo lo que estaba mortificándolo ahora mismo, ahora que tenia a su amado Ichimatsu cubierto de sangre frente a sus ojos, ahora que lo ingresaban en una camilla a toda velocidad al hospital, siendo empujado por tantas enfermeras que a penas lo dejaban verle parte del rostro.

No pudo entrar a la sala de urgencias así que se quedo en la sala de espera con el alma en un hilo.

No recordaba exactamente como había pasado el accidente, cuando logro salir del shock ya estaba en la ambulancia junto a Ichimatsu apretando fuerte la mano del menor; aquella donde llevaba el anillo que los convertía en "esposos". Ese anillo que demostraba que a pesar de todas las adversidades lograron estar juntos, ese objeto que demostraba que se pertenecían.

Fue una larga espera, transfirieron a su joven esposo a una habitación y el doctor dijo algo sobre su condición y otras cosas que Karamatsu prefirió ignorar.

[Coma...]

La palabra le daba vueltas por la cabeza todo el tiempo, el sonido de la maquina que marcaba los latidos del corazón de el menor lo volvía loco a momentos,le daban ganas de escapar ya que nunca fue bueno quedándose quieto en un habitación.

Desde siempre Karamatsu había sido de esas personas que no se quedan quietos en lo absoluto y si estaba en un mismo lugar es solo para leer, tocar su guitarra, observarse en el espejo o acurrucarse con Ichimatsu, pero siempre están haciendo algo.

Era una tortura quedarse quieto ahora, tenia ganas de salir huyendo de toda esa pesadilla, pero él nunca había sido de los que huyen de cualquier forma. Siempre había estado allí cuando sus seres queridos lo necesitaban, incluso si ellos lo olvidaban. En esa situación, en la que necesitaba más que nunca el apoyo de alguien se encontraba tan solo que el peso en sus hombros era casi insostenible y de nuevo las ganas de huir llegaban con más fuerza, pero no lo haría; Todo lo que tenia era a ese hombre que yacía en esa cama, no quería separarse de Ichimatsu ni un momento, quería ser el primero en verlo cuando despertara.

Y el tiempo paso, los días se volvieron fríos y aun mas silenciosos de lo que ya eran, una enfermera entraba a atender a Ichimatsu y después de unos minutos salia dejando la habitación tan silenciosa como la había encontrado.

Karamatsu siempre estaba cerca de Ichi, sujetando su mano, acariciando su cabello y por las noches sollozando silenciosamente, hacia tanto tiempo que no hablaba que cuando su voz ronca resonó en la habitación casi no la reconoció.

—Ichimatsu, honey... por favor despierta... -suspiro al no ver reacción alguna. —Una vez vi en un programa que las personas en coma escuchan todo lo que dicen a su alrededor. Quiero creer que tu aun puedes escucharme...-tuvo que callar un momento porqué un nudo se formo en su garganta, las lagrimas no tardaron en agolparse en sus ojos.

Odiaba sentirse así, era como si se estuviera haciendo pedazos.

—I love you, Ichimatsu... por favor, despierta.

Y por primera vez en su vida, juntando sus manos con la mano de el menor entre ellas se puso a rezar, si existía un dios y este te escuchaba pidiendo con todo tú corazón algo, entonces sin duda escucharía a Karamatsu pidiendo por Ichimatsu, porque ese pequeño callado, testarudo, amargado, en el fondo amable y todo lo que él era siempre; era su todo, no había nadie más que Ichimatsu para él.

* * *

—Siento como si te fueras apagando... -susurro un día donde la lluvia caía a torrentes afuera de la ventana.

Siempre sentado en el mismo lugar, diciendo "por favor despierta" una y otra vez, rezando le a un dios que seguramente lo estaba ignorando, él se estaba desgastando, estaba cansado de todo.

De decir las mismas palabras, de rezar con toda su fe, de ese Ichimatsu que estaba sobre la cama, porque si bien ese "Ichimatsu" se veía igual que el hombre que amaba estaba muy lejos de parecerse a él.

El Ichimatsu que lo pateaba fuera de la cama cuando se ponía meloso, él Ichimatsu que amaba cuidar a todos los gatos que se pusieran en su camino, el Ichimatsu que peleaba por su pésimo gusto en la ropa, el Ichimatsu que se ponía su ropa a escondidas, él que se molestaba cuando le decía cosas cursis y que a veces lo golpeaba por ser "tan doloroso" el Ichimatsu que era frágil y necesitaba de su ayuda, el que sin saberlo lo había salvado en muchos sentidos, el Ichimatsu que le había mostrado la expresión de felicidad más sincera cuando le dio el "sí" esa tarde de agosto.

El Ichimatsu que le decía que lo amaba con pequeñas acciones, un pequeño beso de despedida, una caricia antes de dormir, o tan solo el rose de sus manos al caminar juntos, el Ichimatsu que con una sonrisa lo motivaba a seguir adelante...

El hombre que él amaba.

—Por favor... dame una señal. -Suplicaba Karamatsu cada vez que la carga en su corazón se hacia insoportable. Pero no había respuesta.

* * *

Cierto día escucho a las enfermeras hablar de que los familiares de un chico estaban pensando en desconectarlo y un miedo terrible se apodero de él al imaginarse que podía ser Ichimatsu de quien hablaban, esa noche se quedo viendo la puerta, no permitiría que lo separaran de su esposo.

Un extraño hombre entro a la habitación, lo había visto rondar algunas veces por otras habitaciones así que supuso que era el doctor.

—Déjalo ir... solo estas lastimandolo al mantenerlo aquí a la fuerza... déjalo ir.

Escucho decir al hombre y no pudo debatirle nada porque sabia que tenia razón, pidió unos minutos a solas con su esposo y se quedaron los dos en esa fría habitación.

—Siento que me estoy quebrando y como poco a poco te estas apagando. Me estoy perdiendo y nunca sera lo mismo de nuevo. Si es que estas escuchando... Give me a sign, please... dame una señal antes de que todo se destruya al rededor de nosotros! por favor, por favor... Give me a sign...

Y por primera vez Karamatsu lloro como nunca lo hizo;de manera escandalosa, con dolor, un profundo dolor, el dolor que solo te puede causar perder lo todo en cuestión de segundos, porque Ichimatsu era su todo, siempre lo fue.

La enfermera estaba por salir de la habitación cuando Ichimatsu abrió los ojos, pestañeando un par de veces una mueca de confusión se dibujo en su rostro viendo a su alrededor, de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital. Sin necesidad de preguntar la enfermera le informo de su situación antes de dejarlo solo para dar aviso al doctor.

Los ojos violeta de el moreno recorrieron la habitación , estaba completamente solo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas que no se esforzó de contener, estaba solo, había estado solo desde hace tiempo, porque Karamatsu le había salvado la vida y ya no estaba más.

Karamatsu nunca llego al hospital...

* * *

:D espero que les guste.

¡Saludos!


End file.
